


Sensual Sans

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Skeletons, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Sans have one hell of a night.





	Sensual Sans

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters or people mentioned in this fic. All rights to where they are due. Also i apologize in advance.

It was incredibly cold today, but it was nothing new to this skeleton. Sans wore a thick blue jacket so it kept him warm no matter the circumstances. His fuzzy pink slipper made his toesies feel like they were fresh out of the oven.

Work was tiresome; the same old same old. His soul was growing weary from Papyrus' daily antics and shenanigans. Not that Sans didn't enjoy shenanigans, but not when they involved Papyrus. He was just always on the prowl for a human. 'Tasty, warm, soft humans.' he remembers P saying one day. This sentence alone made him shiver, since it was threatening his friendship with the person who meant the most to him. More than any skeleton ever could. 

Except Sans had enough friends. He wanted to be something MORE to Y/N. His glowing peepee jumped at even the thought of her, but thankfully his jacket covered his almost constant boner, saving him from embarrassment. But today had been long, and she was all he could think about.

Sans said goodbye to Papyrus and scurried his little bum to his Orange Dodge Neon as fast as he could. He jumped in and the car shook a little, because of his weight. He was big-boned. In every place you would want him to be. But that's besides the point.

All the same, it was still fucking cold and not even his fuzzy slippers could keep out the freezing temperature of his Dodge that had been sitting in the snowy parking lot all day and through the afternoon. But the sting of the cold was familiar to him. Sans started the car and immediately turned on the heat, kinda setting the steamy mood if he was being honest. He plunged one hand into his wallet and used the other to undo his pants zipper. Sans' Jimmy Neutron wallet had almost no cash, just a couple $20 bills. It also held his ID and license, some change, bobby pins, hair-ties, his prized EX Arceus Pokemon card, and some plain old cheese flavored condoms. And last but not least, what Sans would call 'My Bone Town Pic' which was none other than a picture of you, wearing a bikini in a lounge chair by the pool. Y/N didn't even know he had this, what some may even call perverted, print. Sans used a military grade camera and snapped this shot all for himself. He balanced it on the steering wheel.

Sans always felt guilty about this part, but in the end it made his experience quicker and more enjoyable for him. He whipped out his magnum member and he shivered when the cool air met his wenis. He hissed through his teeth when the cold metal of the zipper touched his hard, chodey, exposed, sausage. Lastly, the horny skeleton pulled out some travel sized Strawberry Jelly from his armpit (he had placed it there earlier to warm it up), and applied it to the girthy bone in front of him. He looked directly into Y/N's tiddies and got down to his dirty business.

______________________________________________

Y/N was laying in her bed, in the state where you're not quite asleep, but on the way. On the edge of slumber, an echoing knock sent through out her entire apartment.

'I'm awake now, might as well see who's showing up at this fucking hour of the morning.' Y/N thought to herself.

She dragged herself out of the warm covers and didn't bother putting on her robe. Whoever yanked her from sleep can see her in the dookie stained pajama shorts and bra, she didn't give a shit. Her feet made soft slaps against the hard wood floors until she reached the door and unbolted it. Who else would be bold enough to show up without asking but Sans.

"Hey." said Y/N, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Uhhhhhhh... whaT... uHm- wait hold on-"

Sans ABSOLUTELY could not believe what his eyes were beholding! Y/N. In. A. BRA. He'd never think she would show him the goods! He had before, through his camera, but never in his face like this. If he had eyes, they would be popping out of his skinless skull. Not to mention his dick was basically a fuckin' rock right now.

He started giggling uncontrollably, picturing her boobies, UNCLOTHED! Sans had never even skeleton tiddies, let alone soft human tiddies. (besides Kim Kardashian, in the sex tape of course. What? He was curious.)

"Are you okay?" she said with her eyebrows raised. "Cuz I wanna go back to sleep. Why are you here again?"

He thought for a moment and mustered up courage. He needed to confess his love to Y/N. It was time. He was fed up with jacking off and getting his slizz all over his windshield. He also lived with the constant fear of his dick getting frozen off on a particularly cold day.

She was about to slam the door, guessing he did one too many whip-its again. 

"Y/N, I'm in love with you." Wow. He actually spit it out.

She had absolutely no reaction. Y/N was completely in awe and her mind was going 100 miles an hour. And she had a strange craving for some ketchup cookies right now.

'She's taking way too long to answer. What if she saw my windshield? what if she thinks I'm The Big Gay because of my slippers? What if i stared at her nipples too long?' he pondered.

They stood there in silence for like 35 seconds before Sans yelled out, "WAiT I'M NOT GAY-" collapsed to the ground, and came in his pants at the same time.

___________________________________________________

Sans woke up surrounded by warmth and softness. He was all discombobulated and his pants were hecca wet. He finally came to the conclusion that he was in Y/N's bed, but what was the warmth coming from? Sans turned his head and saw her sleeping peacefully, and his dick said Spurt again. He moaned so loudly that Y/N fell out of the bed and on her thicc ass.

"WHAT THE FRIGG" she shouted.

Sans was still coming down from his high while he moaned out the words, "Hi sisters! XD"

They stared at eachother for like 69 seconds until Y/N decided someone should say something.

"Did you just do the creamy in my bed Sans?"

"I'm sorry! It's like my weewee has a mind of it's own!"

Y/N sighed. "Why are you here anyways? How would you like it if i showed up to your house, dropped dead, and then whomped my chicken trouser in your bed? Huh?" she thought for a moment. Wait. Sans told me he loved me. "Don't answer that." she said sternly and pointed at him.

"What in the frig? I'm peed off." she questioned and threw her hands up.

"I just can't stop thinking about you, Y/N. Every time my mind flashes me a picture of your gorgeous face or your round, scrumptious toes, I feel like if I don't shoot my goo soon, I'll die! I had to tell you. Is there any chance you could feel the same way about me? Do you ever beat your meat to my face? Or think about what my pickle would look like?" Sans pleaded.

"Of course i do Sannie. You're the daddiest skeleton in all the land! I would give you that high speed sloppy-toppy forever if i meant i could be with you! Please come here and put that dick dick magic on me Babey!"

At that moment, Sans dick lit up with the power of 666 glowsticks and lamps! The moths would go crazy if they saw him! Y/N ran and jumped on him immediately. She straddled him and they started ripping off each others clothes. 

"Be careful! I paid like 5555.55 Bitcoin for those slippers!" Sans said worriedly!

Y/N smirked and set down his slippers atop her Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson signed fridge.

She straddled him once more and whipped out his wiggly worm. She applied some mayo to his weiner and licked it off, as though it was a before-knocking-boots-ritual. Y/N guided him into her slowly and Sans, as though he took this as a cue, Slurp Juiced inside her. 

They both moaned in unison. "Please, sir. Fill me up with more baby batter!" she SCREAMED.

_______________________________________________________

They fucked for like 3 days straight. They didn't even eat (minus the mayonnaise).

Just as they were about to finish for the time being, Sonic The Hedgehog burst through the door.

"Mind if i join?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am God's mistake. Give me Kudos if u think I fulfilled all ur Sans fantasies. xx


End file.
